The present invention relates generally to the field of image analysis, and more specifically to analyzing images to create workflows.
A workflow consists of an orchestrated and repeatable pattern of business activity enabled by the systemic organization of resources into processes that transform materials, provide services, or process information. In a broader sense, a workflow is a sequence of activities to be performed to complete a task. Each activity has a defined duration, actor, guideline, and other such details. The activities may also have parameters that indicate locations, timeframes, and other contextual parameters that impose limitations on the occurrence of said activities. Workflows can provide instructions for task completion to an individual who is unfamiliar with either the task itself or a context in which the task must be completed.